


Наблюдая...

by SilenaYa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Romance, Snape Lives, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Один день в неделю я всегда ложусь позже ЕГО.





	Наблюдая...

      Один день в неделю я всегда ложусь позже ЕГО. Нет, не потому, что у меня больше работы или я прихожу домой заполночь. Нет. Всё не так. Просто… я люблю наблюдать.  
        
      У нас в доме нет штор. Не то чтоб мы не могли их себе позволить, но… слишком долго ОН был лишён солнечного света и его лунного двойника. И теперь, когда наконец стало можно, мы посчитали преступлением прятаться за какой-то тканью от живительных лучей, а у меня таким образом появилась возможность смотреть, как в ясную ночь луна окутывает ЕГО своим спокойным умиротворяющим светом.  
        
      Хорошо, что это совершенно не мешает ЕМУ спать, зато позволяет любоваться ЕГО профилем так долго, как хочется. И неважно, что завтра (точнее, уже сегодня) вставать в пять утра и, совершенно не выспавшись, аппарировать в Аврорат, а ЕМУ возвращаться к своей работе в темные и холодные подземелья. Не важно, потому что целых пять дней мы не появимся в этом доме, который приобрели специально, чтобы была возможность побыть наедине, ведь покой — это то, чего нам обоим так всегда недоставало.  
        
      ЕГО лицо так спокойно и расслабленно во сне, что я невольно улыбаюсь. Наконец-то, спустя три года после финальной битвы, ЕГО перестали тревожить кошмары. Я не считаю это своей заслугой, просто всё это время я был рядом и наблюдал, как постепенно кошмары приходили всё реже, как они словно бы выцветали, становились менее яркими... а потом и вовсе исчезли. Время — главный лекарь. Время и спокойная жизнь. Я и сам попервости видел жуткие сны... Но сейчас речь не обо мне.  
        
      Иногда кажется, что человек, лежащий передо мной, нереален. Иллюзия, сон, сказка... невозможное и такое желанное видение, пришедшее из самых смелых фантазий. Тогда мне хочется прикоснуться к НЕМУ, но я не смею. Не хочу нарушить ЕГО сон, не хочу разрушить волшебство, что в такие моменты буквально витает в воздухе... Я ещё успею ощутить тепло ЕГО рук, услышать биение сердца, почувствовать ЕГО дыхание на своей коже, а пока... пока время наслаждаться тем, что щедро дарят ночь и луна.  
        
      Бодрствующий, ОН никогда не выглядит так открыто и ранимо, так... расслабленно. И это всё вина прошлого. Я даже боюсь представить, сколько ОН перенес, сколько страдал. От одной только мысли подкашиваются колени и становится трудно дышать...  
      Наверно, сейчас я бы отдал всё, что имею, лишь бы изменить ЕГО минувшее или хотя бы изгнать память об особо ранящих моментах. А ведь даже сейчас воспоминания причиняют ЕМУ боль. Это видно по легкой складке между бровями, когда ОН говорит о том, что было, и легкому подрагиванию пальцев. По тому, как ОН поджимает губы и усмехается. Нет, не ехидно, как в большинстве случаев, а горько, даже немного иронично, но я знаю, что эта ирония направлена на себя самого.  
      Да, знаю, что прочитать ЕГО не может никто, но за всё время, что с НИМ знаком, я научился немного ЕГО понимать. Пусть не полностью и не всегда, но всё равно лучше, чем остальные люди...  
        
      ОН вздыхает во сне, и я понимаю, что не за горами пробуждение... Интересно, сколько ночей уже я вот так вот сижу и смотрю на человека, который неожиданно стал мне дороже всех и всего в этом мире?.. Не знаю. Сбился со счёта. Но мне это никогда не надоест...  
        
      Надо бы ложиться спать, но я не могу отвести глаз от бледного в свете луны профиля, кажущегося еще белее из-за контраста с чёрными, как смоль, волосами. Да, как ни парадоксально, но у него ещё нет ни одного седого волоса, о чём я думаю со щемящей нежностью, лёгким удивлением и гордостью, словно в этом есть и моя заслуга... Хотя, будь ОН полностью седым, я бы любил не меньше...  
        
      Вдруг находящийся рядом зевает и открывает глаза, а я на мгновение испытываю досаду, что не успел прилечь до ЕГО пробуждения.  
       — Ты так и не ложился? — ЕГО голос хриплый со сна, но всё равно у меня от него пробегают мурашки по спине.  
       — Как раз намереваюсь это сделать, — тихо отвечаю я. Волшебство момента еще ощутимо в комнате, не хочется его тревожить слишком громким голосом.  
        
      ОН слегка приподнимает одеяло, приглашая присоединиться, и я тут же ныряю в ЕГО объятия.  
        
       — Так-то лучше, — выдыхает ОН мне в затылок и снова засыпает. У нас ещё есть где-то три часа на сон. Этого, возможно хватит, чтоб не клевать носом на работе, а может, и нет...  
        
      Закрываю глаза и постепенно засыпаю.   
        
      Только при ясной лунной погоде не чаще одного раза в неделю, ночью, я позволяю себе быть слишком сентиментальным. В остальное же время приходится изображать Мальчика-Который-Победил, Героя Волшебного Мира, ничего не боящегося, битого жизнью аврора и мужа самого великолепного человека на земле, Великого Зельевара, декана Слизерина и первого в истории человека, добровольно отказавшегося от поста директора Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, но оставшегося в ней преподавать Зельеварение...  
      


End file.
